This device relates to funnels and, more particularly to funnel apparatuses having means for adapting to a plurality of applications, both in the `reach` of the funnel as in hard to get at places of an engine cowling, and also in adapting the funnel apparatus to different sizes of diameter filing holes.
The radiator has a certain size opening as does the oil filler hole in the engine block. Traditionally, one of the biggest problems with conventional funnels is the necessity to hold the funnel end within the orifice while fluids are pouring through. This often results in spilled oil or water or other fluids such as brake fluid or windshield washing fluids in the dispenser.
The present apparatus relates to those funnel devices for having a means for helping the user work `hands free.` The funnel apparatus as it secures into a variety of different sized openings, is stabilized within these varying sized filler openings. The result is that the conveying of fluids is done neatly, without spilling.